Rainy Days
by darkgirl3
Summary: Playing poker leads to something more. I own nothing set in season 2. Tyler and Caroline mentions of others. Read and Review


**AN: I got season two in hopes of seeing Bonnie and Jeremy as a couple. Along the way I found this pairing and I fell in love with it. Watching season two on DVD inspired this for me. Hope you enjoy this is not beta'd so if any mistakes sorry. I do not own anything, the CW and L.J. Smith do. Set during Season 2 somewhere after The Decent but has no relevance to much of it. **

Caroline was trying not to make any noises but it was hard. Her mom was home and for once she really wished she was working. She was biting down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out because she was so damn close to the edge it wasn't funny. The reason for her current state started with simple game of poker. It had turned into strip poker after the first round. She had won which had left Tyler without anything on. It was pouring down the rain so they couldn't go out, which had started the game of poker. She wasn't complaining though, not about that.

Caroline moaned biting harder on her lip; she was going get Tyler back for this. They'd abandoned the game and right now he was showing no mercy to her clit. He was sucking and licking at it but every time she got close he'd stop. She decided not to say anything this time because this was just brutal torture. They'd been in this same position for the last half hour, her body was past gone in bliss, but he wouldn't let her off.

"Tyler, please," she begged keeping her voice low as possible. She knew it was her fault he wasn't going any faster. She'd let it slip she could last longer without cumming, but she didn't care about the bet any more. She was going to go insane if he didn't let her cum.

"Then say it," he said not even looking up at her.

"I want to cum," she some how didn't scream it out thankfully. She didn't need her mom coming in here finding them like this. She knew her mom knew about them, she'd told her to be careful. It had nothing to do with Tyler being a werewolf and him biting her could lead to her death, her mom didn't know. It was because she knew how Tyler had been, but he wasn't the dick he'd been in the past.

"That's all you had to say," he grinned moving up to her kissing her till he needed air. Caroline wasn't the only one that needed her to give in. He thought he was going to die as hard as he was. He started kissing her again before he thrust inside her. He moaned at the feeling, she was still as tight as first time they'd had sex. That had been six months ago before either of them turned into a vampire or werewolf.

Caroline whimpered feeling the hot heat that was all over his body spread even farther when he was buried inside of her. She wrapped her legs around him holding him in place as she rode out the waves. Soon as he'd thrusted in she'd came, but she knew that she'd be ready to go soon. They'd moved her bed back from the wall so it wouldn't slam against the wall this time.

Once her body had calmed down some she let the tight grip that she had on Tyler go. It would probably crush anybody that wasn't a supernatural creature. Caroline moaned when he pulled out before slamming back inside with force that she loved. They didn't have to worry about hurting the other because they could take it. They both dished it out she could imagine the bruises that would be left on them if one them were still human.

Her hands went from the bed to his back, she had to touch him. She was normally cold to the touch, but when he was there she was warm again. It was like she soaked up his warmth. She gasped when he switched positions hitting against her g-spot now. It was a thousand times more sensitive now that she was a vampire. She arched up meeting him with every thrust her nails biting down into his skin. "Fuck,"

She rolled her head to the side her eyes closed tight trying to keep her fangs from coming out. The smell of blood mixing with the scent of sex was making it hard. She whimpered trying to move faster but he was holding her hips down not letting her move. She could easily flip them over and make this go faster but she didn't.

Tyler groaned feeling her nails going down his back again, the scratches would be gone before they got out the bed though. He was almost there and knew she was too, he could see her fangs and her face had shifted. He bent down against her ear whispering to her. "You know you want to," he was grinning against her neck now kissing as much as he could. Caroline shook her head trying to fight the urge; she knew biting him gave even powerful release. However, she didn't want to do like she'd done the first time. He promised her he would stop her since then, but still scared her. "Bite me," his voice was barely above a whisper but she knew it was more of an order.

Caroline whimpered as he started moving faster she opened her eyes finally looking at him. He was watching her, his eyes were golden now. They didn't just turn when he was pissed off now. They changed sometimes when they were having sex. She felt the growl coming from his stomach moving up to his throat. It made her body vibrate and she moved her hands up again to his shoulders. He pulled out till just the head was left inside.

She gave in moving her fangs against his pulse. Tyler thrust back inside of her causing their orgasms and she bit down. It took everything not to yell out like he wanted to. His body was shaking it was like nothing he'd felt before every time it got better. He'd never want a normal girl again; Caroline had ruined him from that. However, he'd never want anybody but Caroline. She knew everything about him, and he knew her inside and out.

Caroline pulled away falling back as the waves crashed over her. He was still thrusting though filling her with his cum. It was almost burning hot as it mixed with hers. She moved her hands over his back in circles. She saw the bite mark on his neck healing over small amount of blood running down. She licked it away with moan.

"Tyler, are you okay?" she asked after minute when she could hear him panting. He hadn't moved yet, but she didn't mind at all. His weight on top of her wouldn't crush her; it was nice to wake up like that sometimes. He nodded before rolling off of her bringing her with so she was on top.

"Sorry," Tyler said before kissing her.

"No need to say you're sorry, I'm just glad you bite the pillow instead of me," Caroline replied snuggling up against him.

Tyler laughed; they didn't know if he could bite her when he was human so they didn't risk it. If he felt the urge to bite her he'd just bite down on the pillow. It wasn't as great but it kept her alive. Caroline had gone to ask Katherine, but she wouldn't tell her either way.

Caroline fell asleep after she pulled up the covers not wanting to move from the spot she was in. The last six months had been a crazy ride, but they had made it so far. It had started with just sex, and then went to friends with benefits, and now they were dating. They had become best friends as well in all this. She had somebody share things with when she couldn't tell anybody else. He had her there every full moon.

Tyler watched her sleep; liking somebody was different from loving them, he knew that now. He'd fallen in love with Caroline. He had told her, but she'd been unconscious at the time. He'd almost lost her in that car crash. Life without her wouldn't be the same; he wouldn't be having the best days of his life. He never wanted to know what life would have been like if he'd left when Jules tried to get him to go.

He closed his eyes finally the need for sleep taking over. Getting caught in bed with the Sheriff's daughter wasn't a thought any more. They were going to have to play poker more often if it led to this, especially on rainy days.


End file.
